Gerotor hydraulic devices are becoming more and more common place. In addition to the archtypical agricultural operations such devices are now also found in industrial applications such as robots and mechanized transportation equipment. With these increasing numbers of applications certain, previously ignored, inherent operating characteristics are beginning to intrude The present invention is directed towards providing a more practical, cost-effective higher and smoother torque gerotor device.